


The Snapshot of Love

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: A collection of Chuffy drabbles, usually based on a prompt. [Added sporadically]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 9





	1. "I have a headache."

“I have a headache.”

“Don’t lie. You need a brain to have that.”

.

.

Working opposite shifts wasn’t ideal, they both felt they didn’t see much of each other, like passing ships in the night. It was just how it was for a while, just until work became a little less demanding.

She closed the front door after her and ran a hand through her hair as she yawned. Duffy was glad to be home, it was an awful shift with multiple deaths and she was relieved for it to draw to an end. Losing a patient never got easier, she’d been doing this job thirty-odd years and she was still affected by every death she witnessed.

Placing her keys down on the side, she removed her coat and hung it up on the peg by the stairs. She listened for movement, unsure if Charlie was working today or not. Tucking her handbag away beside her keys, she removed her boots and went upstairs.

Duffy smiled as she reached the top of the stairs and moved towards their bedroom. Opening the door, she smiled more and stepped towards the bed. She bent down and placed a delicate kiss against his forehead.

Charlie began to stir, “Morning gorgeous.” He mumbled.

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Despite hearing it daily for the past two years, it was still something that caused her to blush.

“Morning handsome.”

She began to remove her trousers, followed her top and jumper as she began look for her pyjamas. Charlie sat up slightly on his elbows and watched her undress, a surge of electricity running through his veins. “Good shift?”

“So, so.” She replied, pulling on her pyjama bottoms.

He nodded, not saying anything for a couple of seconds. “Are you okay?” He asked, noticing she was quieter than normal.

Duffy nodded, placed her hand over her mouth as she yawned and replied: “I have a headache.”

“Don’t lie.”

She frowned and sat on the edge of the bed facing Charlie, “what do you mean?”

“You need a brain for that.”

In her tired state, it took Duffy a couple of minutes to realise what Charlie was saying. She scowled at him for a minute before she smiled, she never could stay mad at him for long.

“I’ll give you that one Mr Fairhead, you’re not usually this witty first thing.” She kissed his cheek, “now are you going to hog all this bed or can I get a cuddle?”


	2. “Where do rainbows come from?”

Duffy sat at the back door, her elbows resting on her thighs as she watched her daughter play in the paddling pool at the bottom of the garden. Her three year daughter with blonde curls, was giggling at something Charlie had said, sat on the grass watching her engage in pretend play. Duffy smiled. Her daughter, a mixture of chaos but who had the brightest heart she’d ever seen, was her entire world. She would always be grateful to Charlie for giving her something so precious.

She gasped as she was broken out of her daydream as a cold shiver ran down her spine. The floral green summer dress she was wearing clung to her figure because it was now wet. “What the? Did you just throw water on me?”

She looked up at Charlie, a scowl on her face. She stood up. The sundress had gone slightly see through and Charlie bit his lip, the small water pistol in his hand. She was gorgeous, always had been.

“No, my hand slipped.” He smirked and she fondly shook her head. “Maisy!” The little girl looked up, her eyes the same shade of green as her mum’s, “shall we get daddy?”

Maisy’s little eyes lit up and she nodded. Grabbing her water pistol, she clambered out of the pool and ran towards her parents.

“Oh no!” Charlie laughed as he ran around the garden trying to escape the clutches of his girlfriend and daughter with the water pistols. It ended when Duffy pushed Charlie into the pool. In her hysterics, Duffy’s guard was let down and Charlie soon pulled her into the pool with him, both of them giggling at their predicament. Maisy jumped into the pool.

“Ot ‘ou!” She said as she splashed both parents. Duffy pulled her towards her and began to smoother her in kisses as Charlie gently tickled his daughter.

She shrieked, wriggled and giggled. “Noooo! Uck!” She giggled again as she wiped her hand over her mouth at her mum’s kiss.

“Ummy? Addy?”

“Yes Princess?”

Their daughter pouted as she looked between both parents. “Where ‘ainbows ‘ome ‘rom?”

“Where do rainbows come from?” Duffy repeated back to her daughter who nodded.

“Well, rainbows are made when it rains and is sunny at the same time.” She explained to the inquisitive toddler.

“Oh. No see ainbow day?”

“No sweetie, not today.”

“Kay.” She nodded again and splashed her parents again. “Ot ou gain.”

Both adults looked at each other and smiled, wondering how it was possible to constantly fall in love with someone so small and precious? As her eyes got teary, Charlie kissed Duffy’s cheek.

“Love you.” He whispered.

She smiled. “Love you too.” 


	3. “Lets just go back to bed?”

There was definitely something different about Duffy but Charlie couldn’t quite put his finger on what. He’d racked his brains - remembering all the important dates in her life, the anniversary of her mum and Andrew’s death but realised it couldn’t be those. Those anniversaries had passed for this year. 

He sighed. It had been the third morning he’d woken up that Duffy hadn’t been asleep beside him. The whole reason for Charlie taking retirement at the same time as Duffy was so he could spend more time with Duffy. That also meant mid-morning cuddles when they knew they didn’t have to get up early anymore. 

Charlie got out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown from behind the door. He put it down and slowly went downstairs. He found her in the kitchen, staring out of the window into the back garden. He quietly walked towards her and placed his hands around her waist. The movement caused Duffy to drop her mug against the worktop, jump and squeal.

“Sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He grabbed the roll of paper towels and moved towards the counter, trying to tidy up the shards of broken glass and coffee that were on the worktop. 

“I was in my own little world that’s all.” She explained, silently trying to regain control of her breathing. Her chest felt tight, like she couldn’t breathe. Duffy knew she was safe, Charlie would never hurt her.

They both tidied the counter in silence. Duffy was silently praying that Charlie wouldn’t question her and Charlie silently trying to find the right question to ask her. 

“You’re not hurt, are you?” He asked, concerned that she may have cut herself on the broken glass. Duffy looked down at her hands and finding no evidence of any wounds or cuts, shook her head. 

“Coffee?” She asked as she switched on the kettle and returned to daydreaming out of the window. 

“Please.”

He watched her again, trying to gauge what was going through her mind right now. There was something she was battling with, something she hadn’t been able to find the courage to tell Charlie. Charlie stepped towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently beginning to massage her. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked quietly trying to work out the knots in her shoulders. 

She sighed contently at his hand movements, she’d been tense for too long. 

“Nothing.”

Charlie knew straight away it was a lie but didn’t answer back. His hands continued to massage her shoulders, his lips kissed the skin at the back of her neck. A soft moan escaped her lips when he connected with that sensitive spot. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax into his touch. 

“I know it’s something. Please talk to me?”

“I’m just tired.”

The tired defence, her go to when she was running out of options and Charlie wasn’t letting things lie. Charlie sighed but decided to accept her explanation for now. He knew she’d eventually talk to him, she always did in the end. He knew pushing her to talk wasn’t going to end well and would just result in Duffy’s famous redhead temper making an appearance. 

A comfortable silence descended as Charlie continued to massage Duffy’s upper back. Several soft moans came from Duffy, damn he had magic hands. 

“Charlie?” She whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Let’s just go back to bed?” 

Charlie stopped massaging her upper back, kissed the back of her neck and waited for Duffy to turn around. Once she had and his eyes met with hers, he kissed her tenderly and replied: “sounds a wonderful idea, darling.”

As he took her hand and led her upstairs back to their bedroom, Duffy knew she had to come clean and tell Charlie the truth but she told herself it wouldn’t be today. It could wait until tomorrow, right now she just wanted silent cuddles with her husband.


End file.
